This invention relates generally to voltage controlled oscillators and more particularly to thin film microwave oscillators.
Lumped constant series tuned varactor oscillator circuits are known. At lower frequencies such circuits are capable of being tuned over a broad frequency range. However, lumped constant circuits are not suitable for tuning over a wide band of microwave frequencies.